


Blue

by o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d



Series: Love Square Poems [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is jealous of Marinette, Adrien is neglected, Adrien is sad and we know this, F/M, I WANT MY SUNSHINE CHILD TO BE HAPPY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d/pseuds/o_b_s_e_s_s_e_d
Summary: Adrien takes a good look at Marinette one day and thinks about her, while reflecting on his own home lifeNote: References to when he was in her house during the Gamer





	Blue

Blue was what he was feeling

Blue was what he saw

From her hair to her eyes

Burst into class with that nervous smile.

 

She sputtered apologies to the teacher

A hello at him

Stumbled past him to get to her chair.

 

The scent of a bakery wafted past him,

Cookies and bread and sweets and love and happiness.

And he felt a crack in his heart.

 

He remembered her parents

Bustling and smiling and full to the brim with kindness.

Such a contrast to the winter chill

That constantly coursed through the marble halls of his "home."

 

Her room

Pink and cozy

His room

Dark and gray.

She

Was a spot of sunlight in the world.

He

Was a screwup.

 

He had left that day,

The scent of a family clinging to his skin

And clogging his nostrils.

 

The bracelet sits on his desk

And every day he looks and it and

Dreams of a day when he will be able

To live in a place and live the way

She does. 


End file.
